This invention relates generally to power consumption in electronic systems, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for boosting power in programmable logic controller systems.
At least one known programmable logic controller system includes a plurality of installed modules, typically referred to as input/output (I/O) modules. The I/O modules consume an amount of power from a primary power supply. However, system configurations change over time and as high complexity or high power I/O modules are added to a programmable logic controller system, capability of the primary power supply is often exceeded.
In known systems, available power to a programmable logic controller system is increased by replacing the entire system with another system having a higher capacity power supply. However, a system with a higher capacity power supply is likely to have compatibility problems, for example, programming incompatibility, I/O module configuration differences, and incompatibility with the system to be controlled.
In an exemplary embodiment, a programmable logic controller system includes a power supply booster module configured to supply power to a number of I/O modules in the programmable logic controller system. The power supply booster module is further configured to electrically interface and mechanically interface to any of a plurality of I/O modules present in the programmable logic controller system.
In particular, the power supply booster module increases programmable logic controller primary power supply capacity. More particularly, the power supply booster module provides power in addition to power provided by a primary power supply. The power supply booster module is installed in a programmable logic controller system by separating electrically and mechanically two of a plurality of I/O modules in a system and inserting the power supply booster in between the two I/O modules. Separating I/O modules disconnects the separated I/O modules from the primary power supply since power busses are connected serially through I/O modules. The power supply booster module then supplies power to a subset of a plurality of I/O modules via a second set of power busses created by separating the I/O modules. Specifically, separating the two I/O modules removes primary power supply power from I/O modules not located between the primary power supply and a power supply booster module. The power supply booster module supplies power to the I/O modules located other than between the primary power supply and the power supply booster module. It is possible to use a plurality of power supply booster modules within a programmable logic controller system.
The above described power supply booster module allows programmable logic controller power supply capacity to be tailored to requirements of an individual application. The power supply booster module eliminates the need for individual programmable logic controller power supply capacity to be set by worst case conditions.